


don't get dead (too late)

by Timballisto



Series: carmilla one shots [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sorry Not Sorry, Welcome to the Danny Lawrence angst parade, season 02 finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't get dead (too late)

Danny came to herself slowly.

“Ugh,” She heard a voice standing about her sneer. It sounded familiar, but foreign and wrong. “I forgot how… _uncivilized_ newborns are.” 

There was the sound of heels on carpet, muted, and then a pale hand tilting her head up. Danny’s head lolled on her neck, her hair falling across her forehead. Her eyes slowly swam back into focus, and she blinked.

Perry looked down at her, her face impassive and superior. “Please clean up after yourself dear. We have a lot of work to do.”

“Perry…?” Danny murmured, her lips sticking together. There was something on her face, and she furrowed her eyebrows and licked at it. Copper bloomed on her tongue, making her mouth water and her teeth ache for some reason. “What-… what’s going-”

Danny looked down, and threw herself backwards with a shriek. Kirsch, his throat ripped open, lay on the carpet. His eyes were wide and blown with fear, and his mouth gaped slightly in death.

There was blood everywhere.

It coated Danny’s front and pants, running in tacky tracks up and down her arms. Her mouth was stiff with it, and she could taste congealed blood between her teeth.

“Welcome to death, darling.” Perry said, stepping over Kirsch’s corpse. “Now let’s get to work.”


End file.
